When their was more Sprites
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is how the Sprites met the boys and how they had children of their own other characters in Rudolph fanfiction are in here too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequle to what became of the Sprites.**

It was almost Christmas and the Sprites first fought that they were the last ones left but in spliting path way of the Sprites Aroura was flying like a red rocket until she crashed into another Sprite and fell into the snow.

"ow, my head; how did that?" asked another Sprite Aroura can't bealive it she found another Sprite that is red like her but it was a male.

"oh, I'm sorry ok; I didn't mean to bump into you." said the male Sprite as he and Aroura stared into their own eyes.

"wow, I never seen a male Sprite like you before. I never saw a male in my life" said Aroura "thanks, I never saw a female in my life. You're wearing red like me" said the male Sprite.

"yeah, I wish a guy would say that; who are you?" asked Aroura "my name is Edward" said the red Sprite "Edward; that's a cute name, I'm Aroura" said Aroura "Aroura. That's a sexy name, I love that" said Edward.

"now Edward. What were you doing up in the sky flying?" asked Aroura "oh, I was looking for my brothers. We had a fight and we need to be alone" said Edward "cool, my sisters were the same thing." said Aroura.

"wow, what are your sisters names?; my brother names are Jasper, Emmet, and Charile" said Edward.

"cool, so you're the oldest?" asked Aroura "yep, I'm 25" said Edward "cool, I'm 25 too. My sisters names are Sparkle, Gliter who is my best friend, and Twinkle; she is so nice but we can fight sometimes" said Aroura.

"wow, are they the same colours as my brothers?; my brothers are wearing yellow, pruple, and Blue" said Edward "nice, my sisters are wearing the same things." said Aroura.

Meanwhile

Gliter was on the ice as a crocodile she was swiming under the ice until she bumped into another crocodile and they swim to the top of the ice.

"ow, what happened?" asked Gliter as she was a Sprite again "oh my god, I'm so sorry for bumping into you" said the male Sprite as he stared in Gliter's eyes "wow, I never saw anyone else like you. I fought I was the last one" said Gliter.

"yeah, me too. I fought I was the last one too" said the male Sprite.

"so, you're a crocodile?" asked Gliter "yes. I was glowing one" said the male Sprite "me too" said Gliter "cool, we're wearing pruple" said the male Sprite.

"woah, who are you?" asked Gliter "I'm Emmet" said the male Sprite "I'm Gliter" said Gliter.

"when I saw you in crocodile form, I fought you were. Any way you're sexy then ever" said Emmet "thanks. Same with you" said Gliter.

"so, Gliter; what are you doing?" asked Emmet "oh, I was looking for my sisters; after we had a fight. We needed to be alone" said Gliter "yeah, thats the same with my brothers" said Emmet "you have brothers?, wow, me and my sisters are always together" said Gliter.

"but, not when you are fighting" said Emmet "yeah, I was going to say that" said Gliter "so, what are your sisters names?" asked Emmet "oh, Aroura is our leader. Sparkle is the blue one; and Twinkle she is the yellow one. She yells allot" said Gliter.

"wow, you might be getting along so well."

"yeah Emmet, who are your brothers names?" asked Gliter.

"oh, thier names are; Edward, Jasper, Charile" said Emmet "nice names." said Gliter "so, what colour are your sisters are wearing?" Emmet asked "well, my sisters are wearing blue, yellow, and red" said Gliter "wow, my brothers are wearing the same things" said Emmet.

"yeah, how old are you?" asked Gliter "oh, I'm 26" said Emmet "sweet. I just turn 26 last week" said Gliter "wow, my birthday was last week too." said Emmet "yeah, but we weren't born as twins; we had diffrent mothers" said Gliter.

At the caves

Sparkle the were wolf glowing blue was smelling for anything she saw something glowing blue too so she ran and then bumped into another blue glowing wolf then it turned back into a Sprite Sparkle did the same thing.

"ow" said the male Sprite as he stared into Sparkle's eyes.

"wow, I never saw another were wolf that glows blue like me." said Sparkle "yeah, I'm Charile" said the male Sprite "I'm Sparkle" said Sparkle "so, how old are you?" asked Charile "I'm 27" said Sparkle "cool, I'm 27 too" said Charile.

"so, what monster can you turn into?" asked Sparkle.

"me?, I can turn into a were wolf" said Charile.

"same, I can turn into one too" said Sparkle.

Meanwhile in the ice water caves

In the ice water caves Twinkle was a dinocroc looking for fish until she when she got to the top of the ice and water she bumpped into another dinocroc that turned into a yellow Sprite Twinkle turned back into a Sprite too and stared into the male Sprite's eyes.

"wow, I never saw another Sprite like you before. You're a yellow Sprite like me" said Twinkle as she stood up and same with the male Sprite "me too, wow man girl. You are so hot" said the male Sprite as he looked around Twinkle

"hey, you looking sexy" said the male Sprite "say, what's your name?" "oh jeez, my name?; I'm Twinkle." said Twinkle "I'm Jasper" said Jasper who is the yellow Sprite.

"Jasper, that's a cute name" said Twinkle as she blinked.

"so you're a dinocroc?. I'm one and I saw you as one right?" asked Jasper.

Twinkle then nodded yes.

"wow, that is so cool." said Jasper as he hugged Twinkle as she was doing the same thing.

Few days later

The Sprites have got a long very well with the males and they are liking each other.

"wow, they are liking us." said Sparkle.

"yeah, we should marry them" said Gliter.

"yeah, girls. That's a great idea" said Aroura.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok foks this is chapter 2 here we go!**

It was another year in the North pole after The Sprites were married to their mates, Arow met a new doe named Teresa she was nice and kind so they liked each other so far they were at their new house.

"wow Arow, I love our new house, this is where we are going to live when we are married?" asked Teresa.

"yep, I have it all planed out." Arow said smiling "thanks." Teresa said as she kissed ARow and then Arow huged Teresa.

At Santa's workshop

Santa and his wife was busy on the paper work until a knock was at the door.

"I'll get it." said Ms. Clause "no dear, let me get it." Santa said as he got the door to see the male Sprites of the northan light Edward, Emmet, Charile, and Jasper they were worried a bit "boys, come on in." said Santa as he let them into his office.

"boys, what's wrong?" asked Ms. Clause "you look worreid." Santa then sat down in his chair after when his wife has finnished speaking "yeah, boys what is going on with the girls?" asked Santa.

"well, our wives; Aroura, Sparkle, Gliter, and Twinkle they are throwing up." said Jasper "and my wife Aroura, well; her stomach is getting big." said Edward.

"well, I need the girls to stop here tomorrow for a meeting." smiled Santa the boys gasp "why are you smiling?" asked Emmet "well, me and my wife think what is up with the girls." said Santa.

Back at the Sprite house.

The boys came back after Sparkle, and Twinkle came out of the bathroom and Gliter came back from outside and Aroura from her bedroom.

"hi girls," said Emmet "everything ok?" asked Jasper "hello, and we're ok; why?" asked Gliter "well, Sanat said; you girls are going to see Santa tomorrow" said Edward.

"ok, we're heading their too tomorrow." said Aroura.

The next morning

The female Sprites were doing tricks around Santa's workshop they were having so much fun until Santa and his wife saw the Sprites doing tricks as they came down and got from small to big.

"wow ladies, that was; cool, now I had a chat with the boys so my wife we take a look at you." said Santa as the Sprites went with Santa's wife to their office.

At the office few minutes later

"now, Zoey was here yesterday and she is doing great with her new baby; and I have some great news for you girls." Ms. Clause said "really?" asked Twinkle "it's not bad, is it?" asked Sparkle "what is it?" asked Aroura "well, I'm not sure if your mates are crazy about this; you're all pregnant, only a month apart." said Ms. Clause as she gave the Sprites a smile.

"what?, you're joking right?" asked Gliter "no; I'm not, it is not bad girls, what is the best thing is you're going to have a baby." "wow, thanks, Ms. Clause" said Aroura as she and her sisters lefted the office.

Back at the Sprites house

The Sprites came home to see the boys in diffrent room Aroura went to her and Edward's room Edward was lying down then wake up to see Aroura "hi Aroura, what's going on?" asked Edward "Edward, I have to tell you something." said Aroura.

"ok, what is it you want to tell me?" asked Edward "I'm pregnant." Aroura said "you are?" asked Edward Aroura nodded "wow Aroura, that's wonderful, I wanted a child too." said Edward "really?, you're not upset or angry?" asked Aroura "no, why would I be upset or angry; I'm going to be a dad," said Edward "how far are you?" "4 months." said Aroura.

"wow, what are you having?" Edward ask as he stroke his wife's tummy feeling his child "I have a feeling, that it is a girl." said Aroura "how do you know that?" asked Edward "I just knew." said Aroura as Edward saw the young devil Sprite knew she is having a daughter.

Few minutes later

Emmet was looking through his wife's dresser to see her pregnancy test in one of the dresser he pick it up and Gliter who was sitting on the bed and read that it said that his wife is pregnant.

"is this, is what you were trying to tell me?" asked Emmet, Gliter nodded "you're?" asked Emmet, Gliter nodded again "and I'm going to be a dad?" asked Emmet yet again Gliter nodded again "wow, Gliter I'm so happy for you!" shouted Emmet as he huged his wife.

"yes I know, we're going to be parents." Gliter said.

Few more minutes later

Charile was hearing about Sparkle is pregnant.

"wow Sparks, that's cool girl." Chaile "yeah, I'm carring a were wolf pup." Sparkle said "you mean a Sprite that can change into a were wolf." Charile said.

"yeah; I was going to say that."

Few more minutes later

"Jasper, please we have to talk." Twinkle said as she sat on the bed with Jasper.

"ok, Twinkle; what do you want to talk about?" asked Jasper.

"Jasper, I have to tell you this; and this is why I'm so happy."

"ok, what is it?" asked Jasper.

"I'm pregnant." Twinkle said she was hopping that Jasper will not get mad.

"wow, that's cool girl." said Jasper.

"yeah, I know; are you happy?" asked Twinkle.

"yes sweet heart, you bet I am." Jasper said giving Twinkle a hug.

end of chapter 2


End file.
